


you should wait a little longer, idiot

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, SpUk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hari sabtu berakhir dengan antonio yang mengundur jadwal pulangnya ke madrid—karena dia masih betah menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi bayi besar di gloucestershire. [england ・ spain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should wait a little longer, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> **you should wait a little longer, idiot**
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer  
> **  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious
> 
>  
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: human names / au / shounen-ai /**
> 
>  
> 
>  **sum:** _hari sabtu berakhir dengan antonio yang mengundur jadwal pulangnya ke madrid—karena dia masih betah menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi bayi besar di gloucestershire._

Katanya langit tak pernah berkhianat.

_Dusta._

Antonio tahu kalau cuaca di Gloucestershire, desa Bibury, hari ini hanya berawan—dan dia terus berharap agar tetap diselimuti kabut sampai esok menyapa. Begitu yang dikatakan oleh nona peramal cuaca di televisi tadi pagi. _Hanya_ berawan, katanya. Nyatanya malah hujan deras disertai angin kencang turun menyapu debu dan kotoran dalam sekali tebas.

Pria mediterania asal negeri Spanyol itu cuma bisa menarik napas.

Tidak, sungai Coln tidak akan meluap sampai menyebabkan banjir sana-sini meski curah air hujannya lumayan tinggi. Bukan itu yang Antonio khawatirkan dari balik wajah yang selalu dipoles senyum polos tanpa beban.

Bukan juga karena dia sedang berada di luar bangunan, tidak membawa payung, berdiri mematung dengan tubuh basah kuyup di bawah guyuran hujan seperti orang bodoh.

Ini kecanggungan.

Dan sekujur raganya menggigil kedinginan. Baginya Spanyol dan Inggris jauh berbeda. Di sini lebih gelap; suhunya lebih dingin. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa hidup dalam naungan senyum cerah sang mentari dan kondisi temperatur tinggi.

—terakhir, dia tengah menempati kediaman orang. Bukan tempatnya tinggal. Bukan rumah maupun apartemen pribadi.

Ini tempat tinggal **orang lain**. Antonio hanya bisa duduk canggung di atas sofa beludru minimalis, menatap bergantian sembur si jago merah dalam perapian dan serangan hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela seberang. Dia tak berani berkutik lebih selain diam dan mengatup mulut.

"Kau masih kedinginan, Anthony?"

—karena _cottage_ ini adalah tempat tinggal Arthur Kirkland.

Antonio melirik kawan british berambut pirangnya. Dia mengembangkan senyum kikuk dipaksakan, lalu menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilakan Arthur untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Pria Inggris itu menawarkan segelas cokelat panas dan si pemuda Spanyol tak sungkan menerimanya. Mereka duduk bersama ditemani iringan orkestra alam di luar naungan pondok.

Ah, sepasang 'kawan' lama. Beruntung sekali Antonio punya Arthur yang berstatus sebagai mantan teman satu kelasnya di kampus dulu. Dia sendiri tak paham kenapa bisa menembus jalur seleksi ke universitas terkemuka dan disohor dunia macam Harvard.

"Harusnya aku sudah terbang menuju Madrid hari ini,"

Antonio bertutur, cokelat panas yang diberikan Arthur melumer membasahi kerongkongannya dalam sekali teguk.

Iris hijau mereka yang senada melempar pandang satu sama lain. Sang _british_ menatap datar lawan bicaranya, tanpa suara, hanya ber-hn ria sebagai tanggapan.

Jadwal terbangnya diulur sebanyak dua hari. Harusnya dari kemarin Antonio sudah sampai di Madrid. Harusnya. Kalau bukan karena 'amanah' dari bosnya, dia lebih memilih jalan-jalan ke Barcelona dibandingkan harus datang jauh-jauh ke Gloucestershire.

Tapi tak salah juga singgah ke sini. Bagi Antonio, desa Bibury memang desa paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup. Artikel-artikel tentang desa ini yang pernah dibacanya tidak berkhianat. Bibury seperti jelmaan surga. Tapi tetap saja dia rindu tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

Intinya Antonio ingin segera menginjakkan kaki di tanah ibu pertiwi. Hampir dua triwulan dia menghabiskan napas di negeri orang.

Arthur mendengus dan mereguk cokelat kentalnya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa tidak pakai jalur darat?"

"—tidak, jangan gila. Kautahu aku gampang mabuk darat."

"… oh,"

Satu teguk, dua teguk.

Antonio menyeruput tetes terakhir cokelat panasnya dalam hitungan detik, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja kayu rendah. Pemuda Inggris di sebelahnya menyipitkan mata.

_'Tik tok ting klok'_

Bunyi jarum grandfather's clock di sudut ruangan menggaung diiringi derasnya hujan. Bandul platinum mengayun ke kanan dan kiri. Tiga sampai empat menit sepasang kawan beda bangsa bergeming. Si tuan rumah kemudian berdehem elegan untuk menepis cekikan hening.

"Ini sudah sore. Kau bahkan melewatkan waktu _siesta_ -mu, Anthony," ujarnya datar. Jari telunjuk lelaki itu bermain memutari bibir gelas kosong bekas minum kawan lamanya. "Tidak mau menghabiskan semalam lagi di sini?" ia melanjutkan.

Antonio nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"… dengar, Arturo. Lima bulan satu kamar dengan pria—demi tuhan, itu memalukan. Sangat memalukan!" hardiknya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan marah. Arthur mengernyitkan dahi.

"Satu ruangan dengan batas sekat. Itu bukan masalah besar. Lagian siapa sudi sekamar denganmu—kalau saja ada kamar lain di rumah ini, aku sudah pasti menendangmu ke sana!"

"Makanya aku bersyukur tak pernah seranjang denganmu—"

"—aku juga tak sudi, _bloody fucking wanker_!"

Si pirang asal Britania menyikut pinggang lawan bicaranya. Antonio mengaduh pelan untuk kemudian membalasnya dengan cubitan keras di pipi kanan lawan bicaranya yang tirus. Pemuda Spanyol itu menampakkan air muka sekecut perasan limun.

"Aku jadi canggung sekali, padahal sudah lima bulan tinggal di sini bersamamu," tuturnya. Dia mendelik ke arah koper besar di samping lututnya. "Aku sudah bersiap-siap pulang, tapi sayang sekali cuacanya jadi hambatan."

"Kau terburu-terburu. Jangan ceroboh, _git._ Cuaca berawan tidak bisa kauremehkan."

Arthur menanggapi celotehan kawannya dengan ketus. Antonio memutar bola mata, mendecak sebal, masih memasang wajah masam.

"Aku terlalu lama di sini, tuan muda. Aku pasti sangat merepotkan dan membebanimu. Haha," balasnya melempar sindiran berbalut sarkasme; memeta seulas senyum sinis pada si _british englishman_ yang sudah berbaik hati mempersilakannya menumpang tinggal selama kurang lebih satu caturwulan.

Tidak, Antonio bukan pihak yang merepotkan dan membebani. Justru dia yang direpotkan dan dibebani—oleh semua keperluan 'bayi besar' sialan di sampingnya ini. Urusan dapur? Antonio. Cuci mencuci? Antonio. Bersih-bersih rumah? Antonio. Belanja? Antonio—oh, demi tuhan, dia datang ke Inggris untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan mengabdi jadi pembantu rumah tangga.

"Asal kautahu aku bukan pelayan pribadimu, Arturo!" cerocosnya sebal, disambut gelak tawa keji sang tuan muda Kirkland. Antonio mengacak rambut cokelat ikalnya frustasi. "—dan kau! Kau ini lebih muda dua tahun dariku, bajingan! Jangan tertawa!" dia menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Arthur dengan letupan bara api amarah.

"Itu bayaranmu selama menumpang hidup di sini. Kaupikir semuanya gratis, eh? Aku tak pernah bilang. Oh, biar kukatakan satu hal lagi. Aku sebenarnya tak sudi menyidukmu dan menampungmu di sini,"

Arthur menikamnya bertubi-tubi. Antonio meneguk saliva dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Dia sangat ingin menendang wajah tuan sinis ini sampai tak berbentuk, tolonglah.

Ah, Antonio selalu membencinya.

Antonio selalu membenci Arthur. Dan Arthur selalu membenci Antonio. Sejak pertama masuk universitas dan masa orientasi. Mulut mereka selalu berkata begitu; sudah seperti rapal mantra, melekat dan mendarah daging.

— _well_ , untungnya Antonio lebih pandai mengendalikan stabilitas emosinya. Lelaki Spanyol itu mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan deheman.

"Ehem. Baik, aku mengalah. Maaf,"

"Memang harusnya begitu, _git_."

"..."

Urat dahi Antonio membentuk perempatan siku-siku; dua tangannya mengepal erat. Lelaki negeri matador itu mengumbar senyum lebar dengan aura gelap. "Ya, ya. Aku mungkin akan pulang ke Spanyol malam ini. Biar kau hidup tenang," lanjutnya. "—tapi aku akan melakukan _siesta_ terakhirku di sini sebelum berangkat ke bandara. Ruangan ini terlalu dingin. Selamat tinggal."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, meraih koper jingga di bawah sofa; hendak kembali ke kamar tidur miliknya dan Arthur—selama lima bulan ke belakang.

_'GREP'_

Namun si pirang malah mencengkeram tangannya kencang. Antonio tak sempat meringis. Tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan erat sang kawan. Kedua tangan Arthur melingkari pinggangnya, sedang kepala lelaki bermata zambrud itu tenggelam di belakang tengkuknya. Iris peridot Antonio membulat lebar.

Deru napas Arthur menyapu permukaan kulit tengkuknya. Rasanya sedikit geli dan hangat. Antonio dapat menyesap aroma mawar yang menguar dari bahu bidang lelaki Inggris itu.

Dia tak mengerti apa maksud dari pelukan Arthur. Mungkinkah dalam arti persahabatan? Atau—ah, tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin tuan arogan ini jatuh cinta padanya dan mengekspresikannya hanya dalam sebuah dekapan _biasa_.

Arthur melepasnya setengah menit kemudian. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah padam.

"Arturo—"

"I-itu gerakan refleks! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu tadi—aarrrgh! Tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan jangan salah paham!" Arthur menyela gelagapan. Dia menutup wajah bagian bawahnya dengan lengan dan mengalihkan pandang ke sudut perapian. “Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pulang hari ini karena cuaca tak boleh diremehkan. Oh, oh, jangan berpikir aku khawatir padamu, _git._ Kalau orang idiot sepertimu mati, aku yang akan kerepotan,” lanjutnya, kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Antonio yang berkedip tiga kali dengan pipi bersemu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Hei, Arturo. Apakah itu pernyataan cintamu secara tidak langsung? Apakah kau berharap aku tinggal di sini lebih lama?"

Dia berseru dari kejauhan, dan dibalas dengan suara bentakan samar dari balik ruang televisi.

"—BUKAN, IDIOT!"

.

Hari Sabtu berakhir dengan Antonio yang mengundur jadwal pulangnya ke Madrid—karena dia masih betah menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi bayi besar di Gloucestershire.

**end**


End file.
